HIS GREATEST FAN-Father's Day Super Special ONE SHOT
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: The Duran Kids plan a Special Father's Day Surprise for their Dad, Eddie, who is not only a SUPER ROCK STAR, but a SUPER DAD! *I DO NOT own Hollywood Heights or its Characters*


**Eddie's GREATEST Fans- a {'His Greatest Fan'} * One Shot DADDY'S DAY SPECIAL***

The Duran Kids plan a Special Father's Day Surprise for their Dad, _Eddie, who is not only a SUPER ROCK STAR, but a SUPER DAD!_

* * *

**Melodie's POV**

So today is Father's day and according to our annual tradition, Mom would wake up my twin brother Noah and I to make Dad's favorite Breakfast, scrambled eggs, with Chocolate Chip pancakes topped with Trader Joe's Cookie Butter, with the sides of bacon, Mama Katy's homemade Buttermilk biscuits, a cup of mixed fruit and coffee. After Breakfast, Papa Max would come over and all of us would ride our bikes to the Park, play a round of Tennis (kids vs. the Dads), and then we would all come home to see Mama Katy, Grandma Nora and Mom prepare for a Father's Day BBQ and pool party. And then Auntie Mel, Uncle Ian would come over with their sons, Aiden and Josh; followed by Auntie Aid, Uncle Phil, PJ and Penelope. Us kids would have fun in the sun playing in the pool most of the day, while the adults just hang out around the BBQ and reminisce their glory days before they got married with children.

ANYWAYS, the tradition changed 7 years ago, at the turn my 7th birthday with Noah, Mom and Dad announced we were going to have baby twin brothers, Cody and Teddy, who are now double trouble 7 year olds, then 3 years later, the surprise baby and youngest Duran,Madyleine who is known to be the feisty 3 year old who will soon turn 4 in a few days.

**[A/N: *CONFUSED? Melodie & Noah are 14, the boys are 7 and Maddy is 3 turning 4. Just for your 411. Thanks. ^_^ *]**

"Sissy!" whispered a tiny voice in my ear. "Wake up! Mommy said we make breck fast for Daddy!"

I fluttered my eyes open to face the most beautiful pair of big brown eyes. Chocolate brown Eyes like my mom, Loren.

"Come on Melly-dee! Let's go!" she said as she jumped on top of me, pulling me up with her 3 year old might.

I got up to sit up for the ultimate cat stretch, then let out a groggily yawn as I slowly climbed out of bed, one foot at a time.

Maddy, jumped off of my bed, grabbed my hand excitedly as I followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

My little brothers were already mixing the pancake batter, while Noah, attempted to pour the eggs into the frying pan.

"Geez, Mels" said Noah, sarcastically, "it's about time you woke up; otherwise, there might be a fire in this kitchen."

"Lucky for you, Mom already did the cracking and mixing of the eggs in a bowl, because just like dad, you can't cook to save a life"

"Touché sis! Like father, like son, right? Now can you take over, please?"

"Rule number one when pouring eggs into the frying pan, Turn on the stove!"

"Oops. My bad! I knew I forgot to the do something".

I shook my head in disbelief and reached out to the dial, a few minutes later, you can hear the eggs crackle as the burner began to heat up against the steel pan.

"And no I am not taking over, you have to do it for yourself, just lower the heat till it looks light and fluffy"

"Geez Melly-dee, you are so bossy like Mom sometimes."

"Live and learn little brother"

"Hey! Only by three and half minutes!"

"Correction. We are four minutes apart."

"Lies."

"It says so on our birth certificate-check it out because you know I'm right, so HA!"

"You know I'm the cooler Duran twin, just ask anyone at school."

"Whatever No-uh!"

Noah, ignored me and turned the dial to lower the heat, the scrambled eggs looked delicious".

The kitchen, by the way, began to fill with this indescribable aroma. I walked over to the oven again and this time, took a quick peep inside to see that Mama Katy's buttermilk biscuits were baking and let me tell you, it smelled AMAZING! That's when…

"But I want to do it!" cried my little sister, lips trembling on the break of tears rolling down her eyes.

"No way Maddy!" said Teddy with a smirk on his face. "Cody and I woke up first so we get to pour the chocolate chips in"

"Yeah Maddy! you snooze, you lose! Too bad!" echoed Cody, smirking proudly.

"But Co-co promised" said Madyleine, pouting her lips, while crossing her arms. She was still wearing her Ariel PJ's that her God father, Ian, bought for her, as an early birthday present.

"Ow! Teddy!" Cried out Cody, rubbing his arm.

Teddy just gave Cody a light punch on the arm. "Why did you do that brother bear?"

The tension between the three of them caught my attention so now I have to be in 'Big sister' mode.

"You guys," raising my voice sternly, "can you please let Maddy pour in the Chocolate chips in the batter? Today is about Daddy, not fighting about who did what, Daddy will love the pancakes no matter what because it was made with love, OK?"

The three of them nodded in agreement. Cody passed the bag of Chocolate chips to me as I lifted Maddy on the breakfast bar stool, guiding her to pour out the Chocolate chips into the batter.

"NOoooo" she cried out in protest. "Me do it, sissy! puh-leease?"

I rolled my eyes as she poured the Chocolate chips into the batter by herself. Even though it was a little too much than the recipe requires, she really wanted to help with making the breakfast for our Dad.

A few minutes later, I got a text from my mom: **Mel, running late, still in meeting with your dad and Uncle Jake, is everything ready by now? See ya soon, sweetie. Xo Mom.**

"Hey guys", I announced, "Mom is buying time, she and Dad are both in special meeting with Uncle Jake, and boys, " I said, turning to face them, " can you please set the table?"

The boys jumped off of their bar stools and did as told, grabbing the plates ready to be set with spoons, folks and napkins, plus 4 glasses for the orange juice, Maddy's Princess Sippy cup, our mom's favorite personalized coffee mug which has a silly photo of us kids taken with our dad on it. And Dad's **#1 Dad** mug. These particular set of plates, happens to be like our Mom's coffee mug with the exception that our mom did not want to be in the photo, so us kids just made personalized plates with our silly faces plastered on it. And on the bottom of each plate read, **FUNNY DAD = FUNNY KIDS!**

"And don't forget to set plates for Mama Katy, Papa Max and Grandma Nora!" I hollered out from the kitchen. I hope they heard me as this was a last minute text message from my mom.

AN HOUR LATER, Mom and Dad came walking in from the kitchen into the patio, followed Mama Katy, Papa Max and Grandma Nora who arrived a few minutes after them. One by one, we kids came out with a plate of full of bacon, then eggs, a basket of out of the oven buttermilk biscuits, then came the bowl of mixed fruit and lastly, with my guidance, the stacked plate of Chocolate chip Pancakes which was being carried by Maddy.

We then took our seats at the patio table, set by the pool.

Noah and I exchanged a look with our little siblings and as if on timing, we shouted in unison. "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!"

She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. Dad picked her up and sat her down on his lap, giving her a tight squeeze, while tickling her as she began kicking and screaming into a fit of giggles.

"Wove you daddy!" echoed my little sister, flashing the trademark million dollar Duran smile, showing off her full set of baby teeth.

"I love you too kids especially my baby girl here. You guys are the best kids a dad can ever have! And I thank the love of my life, my beautiful wife for the blessing of our beautiful children, I love you babe"

"Back at ya handsome!" responded my mom, who leaned on him and kissed my dad on the cheek. My parents have been married for almost 15 years now and to this day, they still act like teenagers in love with that 'back at ya beautiful/handsome' joke between them.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, my siblings and I decided to do a group presentation to honor our Dad. We do have individual gifts for him as well. But this surprise is one that my mom does not know about. Boy oh boy will she be just as surprised. Anyway, it has taken all of us two weeks of secret late nights in the basement, practicing a choreographed song and dance number together and in sync.

* * *

_(((FLASHBACK TO TWO WEEKS AGO…)))_

_Noah was in the music room of the Duran Mansion, messing around on the piano while singing his rendition of his Dad's number one single from 10 years ago, it was called, 'One day at a Time..'_

"_I remember how it use to be out there chasing cars and broken dreams, I told myself don't look back this is your life, someday I'm gonna fall in love…"_

_That's when I came in to join him, mixing in a song that made our mom to be one of the greatest teen pop stars she is known to be and took over the piano._

"_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach._

_I could be there _

_But you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air_

_Like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch _

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Oh, it might as well be Mars"_

_My amazing brother then grabbed for the guitar and continued to sing the last chorus of 'One Day at a Time' gesturing for me to sing along._

"_Oh ultraviolet records high and low, it's easier to stop and let it go! I remember how it use to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams so I'm gonna take it One Day at Time, One day at a time!"_

_Then I started blending another verse of my parents' famous duets._

"_you say, go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds, if you're lost, you can look and you will find me, time after time"_

_(("One day at time! One day at time!"))_

_As soon as we were done singing and messing around with songs on the piano and the guitar, Noah and I spent the entire afternoon creating the ultimate "LEDDIE" song Medley in time for Father's day._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking sis?"_

"_Yup. Let's do this!"_

"_What about the sibs?"_

"_Cody can do a guitar solo, Teddy got the drums and Maddie can dance."_

"_OK. Let's go tell them now"_

_I got up from the piano bench and pressed on the intercom button where they can hear me from the basement._

"_Cody! Teddy! Maddy? Can you guys come upstairs to the music room please?"_

_((((END FLASHBACK))_

* * *

As soon as Dad, Papa Max and us kids, got back from our traditional bike ride at the park, Mom and Grandma Nora were chopping up an assortment of fruit, while Mama Katy fired up the grill, flipping burgers, hot dogs, veggies and marinated Galbi Korean BBQ style meat. Mmmm…something different this year and I can't wait till all the food is ready to eat for lunch. Meanwhile, I felt a slight tugging on my shirt; it was Maddy pulling me over to her and whispered something in my ear.

"Are we going to do Daddy's surprise now?" she asked sweetly with excitement in her eyes.

"We will baby girl, after lunch OK?"

"kay"

Maddy disappeared for a few minutes, and then came back with a bright yellow gift bag, handing it over to our Dad. Daddy smiled at her, once again picking her up and setting her down on his lap. And when he reached inside the bag to receive….

"Oh my…it's a Sponge bob Tie!" exclaimed my Dad, who seem to have the most awkward look on his face.

Maddy looked into my Dad's eyes and asked, "Are you going to wear it for your concert Daddy?"

"Of course I will my baby girl" Again, Dad gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her all over her face. "I will wear with proudly when I sing at my next concert."

"Yay!" and then she turned to my twin brothers, "told you he will like it". She said with a sassy 4 year old tone in her voice, while sticking out her tongue at them.

Speaking of the boys, Cody gave my Dad a Model Airplane kit and Teddy gave him a Paper Mache Sombrero Bank to keep his change inside of it. Noah gave him a CD as a clue to our Surprise performance. Thanks to Uncle Jake, Noah, the boys, Maddy and I went to the recording studio to record our cover of our parents' songs mixed as the 'LEDDIE MEDLEY'. And lastly, my gift was a personalized photo key chain, one side, it is a baby photo of me, embraced in my Dad's arms and on the other side, it's the photo from the annual Father/Daughter dance held at school.

A FEW HOURS LATER, Papa Max went up to the small stage that was set up on the patio to make a special announcement while us kids got ready inside the pool house.

"So my wonderful grand kids are going to do a special performance for their Totally AWESOME AMAZING SUPER DAD"

The three moms, who were seated up in the front bench, cheered and applauded proudly.

"Awww shucks Pops," said Dad, "it is because of you, I am a wonderful Dad"

"Eddie, I am only ready what is written for me to say, so don't flatter yourself too much son"

"Pops! I mean it! You have always been there for me and besides mom; you are my best advisor when it comes to being the best husband and dad."

"Thanks son, Happy Father's Day"

"Happy Father's day to you too Pops!"

And that's when the five of us came out to the stage. It took us one Saturday afternoon of shopping around at the mall, to agree that we will be wearing black and white tops, with black skinny jeans and black or white converse.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" I said as I spoke into the microphone, "ever since we were little kids you told us to never be afraid of sharing our talents to the world"

"And just because you feel we were never listening to your stories about Mom and her stage fright and her talents, trust us Dad; we do listen to all of your stories." added Noah.

"That is why we are going to do perform a special song and dance number created just for you". I said.

Our performance started Cody played the tune of 'One Day at a Time', on his electric guitar; Then Teddy came in with a short but sweet drum solo,

Noah started to blend in with the keyboard, while Maddy and I sang the first verse together as I played on the acoustic guitar. I have no idea how our 'LEDDIE' medley worked out, but I can hear my mom sniffling and cheering us on in happy tears. We sang 'One Day at a Time/ Mars/Time after Time and saving the best for last 'SOMETHING IN THE AIR'. We promised Maddy that she will the one to sing the chorus and she did it with so much heart. It was the cutest thing in the world.

AS for Dad, he was speechless and eternally touched. I can tell he was a bit emotional, like teary eyed happy. He was smiling and yelling out proudly, "YEAH! THAT'S MY KIDS…They can be the next Jackson 5, except they will be called the Duran 5."

After our performance, Mom and Dad came running to all of us, exchanging hugs and kisses all around.

"OH MY GOODNESS" exclaimed my dad, flashing his world famous Rock star Duran smile, "MY KIDS ARE AMAZING! Did you guys create that medley on your own?"

"Yeah." Said Noah, "Melodie is the one who mixed it up, who knew that her most creative talent was song writing"

"She inherited her writing talents from her mom" said Daddy with a chuckle.

"Yeah. And she can sing like Mommy too" said Cody and Teddy in unison.

Papa Max, Mama Katy and Grandma Nora joined in the round of hugs and kisses too.

"WOW! THAT WAS THE BEST DISPLAY OF TALENT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! YOU KIDS ARE INDESCRIBABLY AMAZING!" said Papa Max. He too, was teary eyed happy.

Later that evening, our extended family came over for a last minute Father's Day BBQ dinner and pool party. Seriously. My parents were practically bragging about our performance today.

"Melodie and Maddy started singing, 'One Day at a Time', while Noah was singing along and playing on the keyboard and then, Cody did a solo of my song on his electric guitar while Teddy did an amazing Drum solo!' and all these songs were LEDDIE songs mixed into one AMAZING Medley and what's even more amazing, they recorded the song and made a personalized copy of it on CD. "

"That's awesome Mate" said Uncle Ian, "you and Lo are the reason why you have AMAZING kids, I am surprised you have not thought of starting a family band as soon as Maddy started singing and dancing to all your music videos."

"What a phenomenal idea Ian, my kids as a band, imagine the possibilities opening for our concerts, the local ones of course and traveling the world with Loren and I"

"Over my dead body Mr. Duran." Said my Mom with a warning look in her eyes.

Dad raised his hands up in surrender to my Mom, giving up on the idea of us kids being a band but I know my Dad will not stop thinking about it. The night ended with Dad's Thank you speech.

"And lastly, I want to the most talented and wonderful loving children of mine. You kids teach me the true meaning of Fatherhood, that loving relationship between a father and his kids. You inspire me to be the Best and the greatest fans of my music. Every song I have written in my latest album was because of my love for each and every one of you. I love you kids so much. I am truly blessed with amazing children, the greatest fans of my music. I LOVE YOU MELODIE, NOAH, CODY,TEDDY AND MADDY! Always remember I will always love you and I am here for you whenever you need me. I LOVE YOU KIDS!"

* * *

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL DADDY'S OUT THERE!


End file.
